Why
by flipina-princesax3
Summary: Based on Avril Lavigne's "Why", Trish's true emotions are described after she breaks up with Jeff. First fic! Hope you like! x33


This is a short fanfiction based on Avril Lavigne's song, "Why" that describes Trish's emotions after falling out of a relationship with Jeff. I do not own Jeff or Trish, who are property of themselves and WWE. It's my first fic, so hope you enjoy!   
  
Why, do you always do this to me?  
  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
  
How come, you act like this  
  
Like you just don't care at all  
  
It's been a few months since Trish broke up with Jeff, yet somehow all the memories of them together were still fresh in her mind. It seemed like there was always something, each and every day, that reminded her of him and how she couldn't save him...how she couldn't make what they had last. Ever since then, their friendship vanished and they barely spoke to each other. What hurt more was that they both had the same group of friends and facing him, without even saying one simple hello, killed her. She wondered whether he ever thought of them and how they could have been something or if he even remembered how it felt when they were together. He was the happiness she needed during such a hard time and she didn't even know what she was to him. Sure, he cared but somewhere along the way, everything just fell apart. If she had known this was going to happen, she wouldn't have put herself through it all, because at least he would have still been in her life now...   
  
Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
  
He made it seem like she was the only one who thought of the relationship...the only one who actually tried to make it work. But that wasn't how it was when they first got together. He made her feel like she could reach the sky. That's when he actually showed he cared. Jeff would wrap his arms around her and all the dangers and pain that could ever harm her were unreachable. He used to make her feel important, until everything just seemed too hard for him to handle. They were both going through hard times, but that's why they needed each other so much...to help one another get through it all. Then, as time went on and their relationship grew, Trish just felt more alone.   
  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me, why  
  
The memories just kept on going through playback in her mind. It's like he followed her everywhere even when they were nowhere near each other...even when they never talked. She went back to the time it was their first anniversary. He gave her roses in front of all her friends and everyone who were shouting at how cute they were together. That was true happiness because they had been through one rough week. Then again, weeks were only rough because Trish tried to figure out who he was, what was inside him and open him up, but that just closed him in more. It got her thinking that she was the one who was doing something completely wrong when in reality, it was him who was doing nothing at all that hurt her the most.   
  
Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart  
  
Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away  
  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
  
Everyone thought they were the perfect couple. Trish thought they were, too. What he thought of them, no one ever knew but himself. Truth be told that they weren't the fairy-tale couple that was destined to be. Trish could have poured out her entire heart to him and Jeff would not be able to understand what she was saying. He didn't see how much he hurt her and even if he did, he wouldn't explain or defend himself. There were times where it seemed like they communicated really well and she would be ecstatic that maybe this could lead to a happy ending. But in the end, he really wasn't the prince she thought she was looking for.   
  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me, why  
  
So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
  
Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
  
Stress from work was unbearable for both of them, but Jeff was what made her want to work even harde...for herself and the relationship. But he just seemed to be doing completely nothing at all. After all, that's what he was good at. The day they broke up, Trish couldn't take it anymore. No matter what she did, how much she tried...she couldn't change him because it was up to him to make that decision alone. And when she saw that nothing was happening, it proved that he still needed time to grow. He needed to figure out what was important to him and right now, Trish wasn't. He would say it was because he didn't know what to do or say but if he had just done something, anything at all, she wouldn't have been so upset. All those nights she spent crying on the phone with her friends comforting her, all those days she contemplated what she was doing or what she had to do...it all stopped within one second. When she told him it was over, he just said the most insensitive thing that she wouldn't ever find herself to repeat. It just hurt so much the way it ended because it was the same way they began - nowhere.   
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me, why  
  
Sometimes it felt like Trish had to be better than all the other girls that got his attention. But as soon as she saw that she was willing to change herself for him, she knew something was wrong. Their relationship was something she wanted to last forever, like she saw in the movies and TV shows, but there was only one problem...this was reality. When they ended, there were still so many questions left and yet she didn't even want to know what Jeff's answers would have been. But the part that probably pained her the most was the fact that he would be better for someone else. Whoever became the next special person in his life wouldn't have had to go through the pain that Trish did because she had been through it already for whoever was to follow. In time, Trish got over it, but her heart always went back to when they were together. Her mind always wondered how it could have been if they would have been. If ever someone asked her why they weren't together anymore, Trish knew that she wouldn't be able to tell them why... 


End file.
